Momma
by RunningGladiator
Summary: Olitz one-shot...living their happily ever after with the complication that is Mellie...


"Livvie?" Fitz called from the bottom of the stairs, "Liv?"

"Shh" she pressed her finger to her lips, gesturing that the baby was sleeping.

Fitz took the steps two at a time to get to her, immediately taking her in his muscular arms, offering his sexiest lopsided grin, "Sorry," he whispered, then brushed his lips over Olivia's before walking in the direction of the nursery.

"If you wake her you have to get her back to sleep" warned Olivia, walking up behind him.

Fitz peered into the cherry wood crib at the soundly sleeping child, light brown ringlets, caramel skin, and her mother's perfect lips. He stared, watching her belly rise and fall, an occasional light snore escaping. He reached for Olivia, pulling her to stand in front of him, his arms around her waist, resting on her stomach, "I'm still amazed every day that we made her" he murmured against her neck.

"She is beautiful" Olivia laced her fingers with Fitz's across her abdomen.

"How about we try to give her a sibling" Fitz placed openmouthed kisses along the base of her neck, his hands drifting lower on her belly.

"We have to get ready for Teddy" sighed Olivia turning in his arms, gently kissing his lips, "Mellie will be here in an hour and I want to finish the cake before Grace wakes up."

"You're baking?" he suckled her neck in the spot he knew made her weak, his teeth sinking into her flesh, "Heaven help us."

Olivia squealed as Fitz's tongue ran across the angry mark his teeth had made. Fitz quickly covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries as his hands wandered beneath her t-shirt.

"Mmm..." he murmured against her lips.

Her hands slid up his neck and into his hair, tugging on his curls. She liked when he let his hair grow out just a bit giving her fingers more to play in. Their tongues leisurely tangled together, tasting one another, sharing their passion.

"Mamamama" came a little voice from the nearby crib.

Fitz moved his mouth to Olivia's neck, "You woke her up"

Olivia swatted him playfully before placing a light kiss on his lips then turned to Grace, "Hi baby girl, let's get you changed before Teddy gets here."

She picked up her daughter who immediately reached for her hair, pulling slightly. Olivia lay Grace on the changing table, gingerly extricating her hair from the child's hand, replacing it with a toy duck that was sitting nearby.

"No pulling Mama's hair" she cooed, beginning to change Grace's diaper.

"Yeah, only Daddy gets to pull Mommy's hair" Fitz pressed himself against Olivia, his arousal pressing against her lower back.

"Dadada" sang Grace as Fitz peered down into her sapphire eyes.

Olivia finished the diaper change and gathered Grace in her arms, "Let's go finish your big brother's cake."

"I really appreciate all you're doing for Teddy" Fitz said as they walked into the kitchen, taking Grace from her arms and kissing Olivia's forehead, "He really loves you."

"Well I love him too" she smiled, "I want him to know this is his home too and I want him to know that he means as much to us as Grace. I want Karen to feel that way too" she rubbed her hand along Grace's back as the infant snuggled against Fitz, "Plus, I am head over heels for his Daddy."

"Finish icing your cake, Mrs. Grant, and I will entertain my Ladybug" he kissed Olivia's lips then tickled Grace's round belly bringing precious giggles.

Olivia worked to ice the cake, occasionally peeking over at Fitz and Grace playing on the floor in the family room. She loved the pure joy on both of their faces as Grace babbled to Fitz about the toy she held then loud laughter as she "pushed" Fitz to the ground and climbed onto his chest, rubbing his face, and touching her nose to his. Olivia didn't believe a more doting father could exist, Grace was always his first thought when he got home from work, he bathed her each night, read to her, rocked her to sleep, she was his entire world.

The doorbell intruded into Olivia's thoughts and she wiped her hands, removing her apron before following Fitz to the door. She took a deep breath, knowing every interaction with Mellie had the potential to be contentious.

"Hi Buddy" Fitz beamed, looking down at his curly haired son.

"Sorry we're a little late" Mellie said stiffly, "It was hard to convince him to come."

Olivia took another deep breath, reminding herself that dealing with Mellie was a fact of life since marrying Fitz. She loved Teddy enough, she loved Fitz enough, to bite her tongue and smile.

"Come in" Olivia's voice was syrupy sweet, "can I get you a drink?"

"I really can't stay" Mellie sneered, "Andrew is waiting"

Teddy ran past Fitz straight towards Olivia, "Hi Momma" he smiled, the same lopsided grin Fitz loved to flash.

"Teddy Bear" Olivia picked him up and spun him around, kissing his forehead before placing him back on his feet, "Grace and I made you a surprise"

"Show me" he beamed, the blush caused by her kiss still staining his cheeks as he took her hand and walked with her further into the house.

After Olivia and Teddy were out of earshot Fitz turned back to Mellie, "She really is great with him"

"Since when does he call her Mom?" Mellie bristled, "I'm not sure I like that"

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Mellie, Liv and I are married, she is going to be a part of Teddy's life. You're going to have to accept that eventually."

"Well you two have" she gestured towards Grace who was chewing on Fitz's collar, one hand in his curls, "_her_"

"Her name is Grace, Mellie, and you know that" Fitz tried to control his voice so he didn't scare his daughter, "And you know that Liv loves Teddy and just wants him to be comfortable here. She spends hours trying to make everything perfect for him."

"Isn't it bad enough that she stole my husband," Mellie allowed her ire to show, "Why does she have to try to steal my son too?"

"Mellie"

"I think we should discuss how much time Teddy spends here" Mellie spat.

"Liv isn't trying to steal Teddy. You're his mother" Fitz eased, rubbing his hand along Grace's back soothingly.

"I want him more than every other weekend" Mellie continued.

"No"

"Fitzgerald, you have a family, Teddy is all I have left" she looked like she might cry.

"The judge awarded custody as he saw fit" Fitz insisted, "And what about Karen?"

"She'd rather spend time with Olivia too"

Fitz turned in the direction of the kitchen, "Teddy come say goodbye to your mother" he called, covering Grace's ear.

Olivia and Teddy came around the corner hand in hand and immediately Grace started kicking and babbling, "Mamamamama"

Olivia took Grace from Fitz and looked down at Teddy, "Go give your Mom kisses"

"I don't want to" Teddy pouted.

Fitz knelt to talk to Teddy, "Now that's not very nice, say bye to Mommy"

"Bye" Teddy said quietly then returned his hand to Olivia's, looking up into her face, "I want you to be my Mommy like you're Grace's Mommy."

Fitz turned back to Mellie, "Doesn't sound like Teddy is interested in a change in the custody agreement" he began to close the door, "And neither am I."


End file.
